


I Never Forgot That

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based very loosely upon Garthe recounting some of his experience in prison_ One shot_
Comments: 23
Kudos: 2





	I Never Forgot That

Garthe’s eyes shine like glaciers of frigid, deep, and unforgiving ice. There is no home for any of Wilton’s compassion or empathy in the concentric confines. He is hardened, jaded by a criminal lifestyle that he and his mother had chosen, so Bonnie thinks. Somewhere his blood had frozen just as succinctly as his eyes.

It’s not the wisest idea to provoke a violent bear when it’s already flashing iron sharpened claws. Was it? So, his lonesome, captive audience member elects solely to listen till such a time a response was required.

Garthe’s voice is strangely calm, afloat with a certain almost impersonal detachment with his venomous words. Yet, Barstow can see from the look etched upon his countenance that the story he is relating is true. Wilton, himself, had made mention of his son’s life sentences in an African prison. A story confirmed wittingly or unwittingly by Wilton’s flesh and blood as he ranted and raved now. The only trouble is, Garthe wasn’t dead and he was roaming the earth like a crazed free man. So what gives? How in the world had he become a fugitive from justice?!!!

Bonnie’s skin crawls, half coming to life as he keeps talking. Somewhere along the way, Garthe denoted his prior circumstances likening them to the ones that will shortly befall her. Disgust colors her features when he mentions the large rats, the cold dankness of the cell not unlike the one they’re in now. While she did not see the aforementioned rats the sizes of healthy house cats, she could hear their little scurries and squeaks from time to time underscored by the dripping of water off the damp walls.

It’s no wonder he never forgot even if he did deserve the punishment!!! This place was quickly becoming cemented in her own memory. Swiveling her turquoise gaze about the cell, the cybernetic technician swallowed down the fear clawing at her throat. This might be how she dies. Yet, she invested that last unyielding flame of hope in Michael. Michael Knight would pull through for her. He would come to deliver her from this mess sooner or later. Hopefully, sooner.

The brunette can not find it in herself to extend an empathetic string of words in his direction. Instead, she focuses on the inquiry that’s been dancing a flamenco in the back of her mind. “How?” At first, the question trickles out in a single word but propping herself up against the damp wall, she puzzled more of the pieces together. “How’d you do it? How did you escape?” As if, she might be fortunate enough to duplicate his escape plot. If nothing else, the information could be vital to his recapture.


End file.
